


So Into You

by Daisy_Rivers



Series: Meant to Be [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Lightyears Away From Canon Compliant, M/M, No Parental Supervision, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Taking Turns, True Love, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Rivers/pseuds/Daisy_Rivers
Summary: Just Alex, John, and Eliza at age seventeen, doing what they do when they have the house to themselves.





	So Into You

“What are you thinking?” John asked, sliding his hands inside the back of her shorts.

“Remembering,” she responded, smiling up at him.

“Good memories?”

“All my memories of us are good.”

He moved his fingers, kneading her perfectly rounded ass, and she rubbed against him. “Do you think we’ll always be like this?” she asked.

“Like what?”

“Always horny.”

“Yes,” Alex said from the bed. “I mean, I can only speak for myself, but watching the hottest guy I’ve ever seen shove his hands into the pants of the most beautiful girl in the world is enough to keep me horny for life.”

Eliza smiled at him over her shoulder. “Oh, I hope that’s true.”

“Try me,” Alex challenged.

She unbuttoned her shorts and let them drop to the floor, and then climbed onto the bed wearing nothing but her halter top. Alex was naked and, as he had said, obviously horny. She bent down and gave him a long, slow lick, base to tip. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, and she did it again, then straddled him and leaned forward to kiss him. John had picked up his sketchbook and was behind her at the foot of the bed, leaning up against a bedpost, watching attentively, his pencil moving fast.

“John’s drawing us,” Eliza whispered to Alex.

Alex lifted his head enough to make eye contact with John. They both grinned. “I’m having more fun than you are,” Alex said.

“For now,” John agreed equably.

Eliza rubbed herself against Alex’s length, and he moaned, “Ah, fuck.”

“Can you do that again, sweetheart?” John asked. “Your ass looks so pretty.”

“Are you drawing my ass?” she asked.

“Mm-hm – and everything else I can see.”

She did as John asked a few more times, and Alex was grabbing at her hips. “Come on, babygirl, I want to get inside you.”

“I don’t know,” she teased. “Maybe John needs to look at my ass some more.”

“Fuck John,” Alex muttered.

Eliza unhooked her halter, tossed it away, and guided her breast to Alex’s mouth. “Later,” she said, “after I fuck you.” She shifted her hips and took him in, sliding up and down as slowly as she could, wanting to make it last. She arched her back so he would hit exactly the right spot, and rubbed her clit as she moved. Her eyes were closed and her lips barely parted, a look of deep concentration on her face and her long hair in a cascade down her back. Alex had his hands twisted in the sheets, biting his lip and watching her. There couldn’t possibly be any girl anywhere more beautiful than Eliza, and Eliza when she was riding him and about to come was breathtaking. She was panting and starting to shake, and he knew that meant she was close – so was he. He held on until he felt her start to quiver around him, and then he pushed up into her as she clenched around him, and he lost track of everything except _Eliza Eliza Eliza_. She fell forward onto his chest, kissing him, and they heard the rapid scratching of John’s pencil as he made the last few strokes on the paper.

“Can we see it?” Eliza asked later, after they’d cleaned themselves up and were lying in bed with John between them.

“Mm-mm,” he said. “It needs work. Maybe tomorrow.”

They didn’t push him. John didn’t show them his art until he was ready to, and they understood that.

Alex nuzzled John’s neck and licked his earlobe. “I like that you draw us,” he murmured. “I feel like a model.”

“Idiot,” John laughed. “Eliza’s the model. You’re the …”

“The what?” Alex demanded, pushing himself up on his elbow and glaring at John.

“The handsome action hero,” John told him, pulling him in for a kiss.

Alex cooperated, mollified.

Eliza twisted one of John’s curls around her finger. “Have you ever done a self-portrait? You’ve never showed us one.”

John twitched one shoulder in what might have been a shrug. “A couple, but nothing that I liked. Why?”

She slid her foot up the inside of his leg. “You’ve done such beautiful drawings of Alex and me making love; I want some of you and me or you and Alex.”

He turned a little onto his side so he could run his hand over her from collarbone to hipbone. “I don’t know if I could do that. You and Alex have taken some pretty good photos, though.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same.”

“Maybe I’ll try,” he said, and put his hand on the small of her back, pulling her to him and getting his mouth on her breast.

She let out a long sigh and arched into him.

“My turn,” he whispered.

“Yes.” She loved days when her boys took turns.

John pulled her under him, and she spread her legs so he could rub against her. Alex stayed where he was but shifted position so that he could see their faces. Eliza reached for his right hand and held on as John got his thumb on her clit.

“My boys, my beautiful boys,” she murmured. “I love you so much.”

Alex anchored her as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips back for John, sighing as he slid into her. As John began to move, her grip on Alex tightened, and he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it and then sucking on her fingertips. He watched both of them, saw John’s pupils so dilated that there was only a thin rim of green-gold, saw the faint sheen of sweat on Eliza’s face and throat, and then leaned in to lick it off. He finally took her breast in his mouth, not watching now, just tasting and feeling and listening to her moans as John went faster and harder. She was clutching his hand tighter and tighter, and he looked up to see her other hand twisting the sheet. She gave a little whimper when he took his mouth off her breast, and John said between clenched teeth, “Don’t stop, babe, you know how she loves it.”

Alex smiled and got up on his knees, put his mouth back on her breast, and slid his left hand down her body. His fingers nudged John’s hand, and John breathed, “Yeah,” and let Alex have her clit so he could lean forward supported by both hands and go deeper. Eliza’s quick intake of breath turned into an unintelligible sound that might have been the beginning of a scream if she hadn’t choked it off. Alex felt her shiver even before John did, and then she didn’t even try to be quiet, wailing as her hips jerked up hard against John, Alex’s hand still on her. As the spasms went through her, John finished with a shout, and the three of them held onto each other as they came down.

“God damn,” John said when he could talk. “There’s nothing in the world better than that.” He kissed Eliza and then Alex. “You’re perfect, both of you.”

Alex snickered. “No, we’re not, and you know it.”

John huffed out a laugh. “Okay, fine, Mr. Dictionary, how about if I just say, you two are the best fucks I’ve ever had?”

Eliza ruffled his curls, giggling. “Should I point out that we’re the _only_ …”

“Shut up,” John told her. “I’ll just go back to what I said first, even if Alex doesn’t like it. You’re perfect for me.”

“I’ll accept that modification,” Alex conceded.

John shook his head and gave Eliza a sideways glance. “I’m not going to argue with him.”

“Me either.” She sat up, pushing her damp hair off her face. “I need a shower.”

“We all do,” Alex said.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” John announced.  His bathroom had only a small shower stall that they had long ago given up trying to share. Eliza won and got out of bed, opening the drawer in John’s dresser where she kept clean underwear and a change of clothes.

“She really does have a gorgeous ass,” Alex commented as she bent over to get her things out of the drawer.

“She definitely does,” John agreed. “Sweetheart, could you just stand like that for a minute so Alex and I can look?”

She gave them a good look and then stood up. “I can’t stay in that position. I’m sweaty and hungry.”

“Me too,” John said. “Showers, lunch, and then what are we doing this afternoon?”

Alex smiled. “I think after lunch it’s my turn again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there seems to be more to this story than I thought there would be. It will continue to be episodic, since there is no plot to speak of, and the parts are not in chronological order. Feel free to ask about them at any age if you'd like to read that part of their story.  
> Thanks always for kudos and especially for comments.


End file.
